ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 100: Matrix Overload
After the long hard battle Ult. Vilgax is finally dead. This takes place 4–5 weeks after the series finale of Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot. Ben and Gwen are 25 with Kevin being 26. Max has accepted that he will be a Anodite forever. This is preceeded by Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot and Ben 10 Ultimate Fusetrix. Ben must have between 100-999 aliens. A new thing thing are Ben forms for example Benbolt would be Cannonbolt or Benchip for Nanochip. Benarms Benheat. Though there will only be a few but in the next sequel series (SPOILERS) Ben can only use Ben forms. It is called Ben 100: Rise of the Ben Forms. This is precedded with Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot Characters Main *Magister Ben 100 *Magister Gwen Levin *Magister Kevin Levin *Max Tenyson *Verdona (Flashbacks) *Xylene *Azmuth *Rickon (Flashbacks) *Paradox (Flashbacks) *Tack *Tack Jr *Magister Korwak *Magister Runoff *Hulka *Dog *Dan *Ken 10 *Jenny Tenyson *Kai Green (Flashbacks) *Ultimate Ultimos *Ult. Synapatak *Eunice *Ult Tini *Ult. Alan *Ult. Manny *Ult Helen *Ult Cooper *Julie Tennyson Villians *Ult. Enoch *Ult. Albedo *Ult. Animo *Ghost Discroll *Ghost George *Ghost Tick *Vilgax (Lost his ultimate form when "died") *Dire *Eon *Sumblimo *Hex *Ult Aggregor *Ult Zs'Skayr *Dint *Ssserpent *Ma Vreedle *Pa Vreedle *Pretty-Boy Vreddle *Sunder *Darkstar *Clancy Aliens #Heatblast #The Percolating Coffee Guy #Wildmutt #Four Arms #Darkflame #Diamondhead #Stinkfly #Chomper #Ek #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Ripjaws #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Blitzwolfer #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benkrabb #Bendragon #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Bengax #Bendactyl #Manaflow #Benlevin #Bengluto #Benblaster #BenKrakken #Benbreed #Upchuck #Inferno #Ditto #Eye Guy #Waybig #Spykback #Articguana #Spitter #Buzzshock #Eon #Swampfire #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Humungousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Echo Echo #Goop #Alien X #Rath #Lodestar #Badaboom #Teleportal #Swirls #Overflow #Musclemass #Megashark #FuzzBall #Nanomech #Waterhazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo #AmpFibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Eatle #Shocksquatch #ChamAlien #Rook #Blox #Feedback #Graviton #Bendox #Toepick #Shellhead #Icepick #Mindmesser #Snakepit #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Atomix #Earthshaker #Sandbox #Sticher #Flipso #Airtimer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Hotshot (Alien) #Longstar #Osmon #Xrayer #Red-dust #Blueglider #Zoomer #Chatter #Agefier #ElementMaster #Jewels #Bullets #Nightmare #Angelhands #Putty #Creeper #Razrhead #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Snotshot #Seasonal #Crackalacka #Exhaler #Inker #Blackmagic #Cleafear #The Ultimate Percolating Coffee Guy #Wiseguy #Bombers #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker (BTUF) #Waxer #Skyhop #Xtreme #Windtwo #Pause #Leapfrog #Darkdrit #Hanger #Slamdah #More-Shore #Quadsquad #Flap-It #Polamole #Locks #Blankfaint #White-might #Wildsurfer #Flamicle #Spotifly #Apering #Radio-Active #Bencubra #Ultimate Bencubra #Benlimax #Blocker #Rubix #Draco #Smallarge #Ultimate Smallarge #Ultimate Draco #Ultimate Rubix #Ultimate Blocker #Ultimate Benlimax #Ultimate Heatblast #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Four Arms #Ultimate Stinkfly #Ultimate Diamondhead #Ultimate Ripjaws #Ultimate Ghostfreak #Ult XLR8 #Ultimate Gray Matter #Ultimate Upgrade #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ult Upchuck #Ultimate Wildvine #Ult Benblaster #Ult Benwolf #Ultimate Benmummy #Ult Benvicktor #Ultimate Chomper #Ult Benkrabb #Ult Benanimo #Ultmate Manaflow #Ultimate Bendactyl #Ultimate Benlevin #Ult Bengluto #Ultimate Ek #Ult Benkrakken #Ultimate Ditto (BTMO) #Ult Eye-Guy #Ulti Way Big #Ult Spykback #Ult Buzzshock #Ult Spitter #Ult Eon #Ultimate Swampfire #Ult Brainstorm #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ult Chromastone #Ultimate Jetray #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ult Goop #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ult Alien X #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Rath #Ultimate Lodestar #Ult Badaboom #Ult. Teleportal #Ult Swirls #Ult Overflow #Ult Megashark #Ult Musclemass #Ultimate Fuzzball #Ultimate Nanomech #Ultimate Water Hazard #Ultimate Terraspin #Ultimate AmpFibian #Ult NRG #Ult Armodrillo #Ult Fasttrack #Ult Clockwork #Ult Jury Rigg #Ult Eatle #Ult Shocksquatch #Ult ChamAlien #Ult Toepick #Ult Sandbox #Ult Mindmesser #Ult Earthshaker #Ult Snakepit #Ult Squidstrictor #Ult Rocks #Ult Atomix #Ult Shellhead #Ult Icepick #Ult Flipso #Ult Sticher #Ult Boozo #Ult Fireflight #Ult Aquatic #Ult Sweller #Ult Bloatbomb #Ult Osmon #Ult Longstar #Ult Hotshot #Ult X-Rayer #Ult Red-Dust #Ult Blueglider #Ult Zoomer #Ult Agefier #Ult Elementmaster #Ult Jewels #Ult Bullets #Ult Darkflame #Ult Bendactyl #Ult Putty #Ult Nightmare #Ult Angelhands #Ult Bonehead #Ult Creeper #Ult Razredge #Ult Joker #Ult Overeater #Ult Snotshot #Ult Exhaler #Ult Inker #Ult Seasonal #Ult Crackalacka #Ult Blackmagic #Ult Clearfear #Ult Bombers #Ult Wiseguy #Ult Driller #Ult No-Go #Ult Nightlight #Ult Waxer #Ult Hacker #Ult Skyhop #Ult Xtreme #Ult Darkdirt #Ult Windtwo #Ult Pause #Ult Leapfrog #Ult Hanger #Ult Slamdah #Ult More-Shore #Ult Quad-Squad #Ult Flap-It #Ult Polarmole #Ult Locks #Ult Blankfaint #Ult Whitemight #Ult Wildsurfer #Ult Flamicle #Ult Spotifly #Ult Apering #Ult Radio-Active Ben Forms #Benheat #Benarms #Benchip #Benbolt #Benswamp #Benjaws MORE FOR NEXT SERIES Main Villians Season 1 *Enoch *Forever Knights *Winston *Ghost George *Ghost Discroll *King Urian *King Patrick *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Zombozo Season 2 *Condiwit Edwards *Flame Keepers Circle *Dimensional Members of the FKC *Vulkanus *Argit *Simian *Julie (Under Influence of FKC) *Ship (Merged with Julie) *Forever Knights *Enoch *King Urian *King Patrick Season 3 *Eunice *Eon *Sublimo *Hex *Addwaita *Yelandooshi *King Viktor *Mummy *Zs'Skayr *Aggregor *Vilgax *Psyphon *Ragnarok Season 4 *Ben *Enoch *King Patrick *King Urian *Forever Knights *Dint *Albedo Season 5 *Albedo *Dint *Ben *Sunder *Sentient Mixture of all species named Alien Season 6 *Darkstar *Eon *Rojo *Animo *Hex *Prisoner 775 *Argit *Simian *Addwaita *Zs'Skayr *Aggregor *Alien *Albedo Season 7 *Elena *Nanochips *Trumbicular *Ssserpent *Simian *Argit *Alien *Clancy *Techadon Weapons Master *Psyphon Season 8 *Ben *Prisoner 775 *Technorg *Argit *Ma Vreedle *Alien *Enoch *Vilgax *Will Harauge *Clancy *Sumblimo *Ssserpent *Trumbicular *Aggregor *Zs'Skayr Season 9 *Eon *Alien *Technorg *Alpha Nanite *Van Kless *Biowulf Plot Season1 Ben and his army go out on a manhunt for Enoch who is with the forever knights with their leader and ghost George and Ghost Discroll Season 2 Ben and his team plus his army are forced to beg to the Flame Keepers Circle to win the battle Season3 are Ben and the team hiding in the base and retelling stories and flashbacks and mostly self centered stories, Paradox reappears, Ben was angry at Eunice and killed her but not on purpose Season 4 Ben destoryed Enoch and erased his memory so he wouldn't remember accidentily killing Eunice but loses his memory completly Season 5 The team tries to save Ben but Ben is under the Influence of Albedo Season 6 Albedo teams up with Darkstar, Eon, Rojo , Animo, Hex, Prisoner 775, Argit, Simian, Addwaita, Zs'Skayr, Aggregor, Sunder to defeat Ben and his team, This is Ben's team, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie (With Ship) Max, Helen, Manny, Cooper, Azmuth, Xylene, Eunice (Until season 4) Dan, Alan Albright, Charmcaster, and Tetrax Shard Season 7 After the mini war is over Elena recruits some suprisingly minor villians such as Trumbicular, Ssserpent, Techadon Master, Argit, Simian and Pysphon. Season 8 Ben lost his complete ability to go on so he turns himself in to Incarecon for an suprising crime he has commited (Not killing Eunice or a villian) Trivia *Lots of characters die in this series *Many minor villians become major villians *Ben has become a intergalatic criminal for an suprising crime *Every alien has an ultimate *Eunice did something so bad that Ben had to kill her because of it Category:Series